O.C. Babes and the Slasher of Zombietown (2008)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 69 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} O.C. Babes and the Slasher of Zombietown is an American horror film of the zombie outbreak and comedy subgenres. It was written and directed by Creep Creepersin and produced by his studio, Creepsville Entertainment. It was released direct to video in the United States on September 18th, 2008 by Brain Damage Films and released internationally by Maxim Media International and Midnight Releasing. The film stars Elissa Dowling as Madison, Monique La Barr as Savanah, Noelle Balfour as Ashley, Gaia Oakhem as Cindy, Allyson Clark as Tori, Daniel Edward Asher as the bartender and director Creep Creepersin himself as Dick Fister. Plot A zombie outbreak occurs in Orange County, California. Several local residents, which includes a slut, a skank, a nerd, an overly buxom woman and a couple of jocks seek refuge inside of a bar. They think they are safe, but find out only too soon that one of the other survivors inside with them is actually a deranged serial killer. Cast Notes & Trivia DVD re-release.]] * The tagline for this film is, "The Zombies Of Orange County are trapped by zombies from Orange County". * No Zombies were harmed in the making of this movie. * O.C. Babes and the Slasher of Zombietown was filmed on location in Orange County, California. * O.C. Babes and the Slasher of Zombietown was re-released on DVD in Region 1 format by Creepersin Films on July 14th, 2009 with new box artwork. Amazon.com; O.C. Babes and the Slasher of Zombietown; DVD * This film marks the directorial debut of Creep Creepersin. Prior to O.C. Babes, Creep directed only a handful of video shorts. * This is Nikki Wall's first film as a producer and her second film as an actress. * Director Creep Creepersin is married to actress/producer Nikki Wall. They were blissfully wed on March 29th, 2008. * This is the first full-length feature film produced by Creepsville Entertainment. * Actress Gail Oakhem, who plays Cindy, is credited as Gay Renee in this film. * Actress Jenifer Rebecca Foster, who plays Stacy, is credited as Jenny Foster in this film. * The characters of Sean and Ed are named after the two main characters from the 2004 horror/comedy Shaun of the Dead starring Simon Pegg and Nick Frost. As with O.C. Babes, Shaun of the Dead is a farcical zombie film that involves the main characters taking refuge in a pub. * Another film which involves a group of archetypes taking refuge inside of an eating establishment is the 2005 horror movie Feast, directed by John Gulager. Rather than avoiding zombies however, the characters in the film are boarding themselves up from mutant predatory animal monsters. * Actress Elissa Dowling is also known for playing a pure blood vampire in the 2006 Leigh Scott film, Dracula's Curse. * Producer Nikki Wall makes an appearance in the film as a bloody woman. She is credited as Mrs. Creep. Redirects The following links all redirect to this page. * OC Babes * O.C. Babes * OC Babes and the Slasher of Zombietown * O.C. Babes and the Slasher of Zombietown * OC Babes and the Slasher of Zombietowm (2008) See also External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:2008 films Category:Creepsville Entertainment Category:Brain Damage Films Category:Maxim Media International Category:Midnight Releasing